The Day He Found Out
by pansy1980
Summary: 1 year after Endgame- The newest story from Pansy! And now the conclusion!
1. Chapter 1

The Day He Found Out

1 year after endgame.

It had been a year since Chakotay had visited the doctor. He had been off world visiting his old home. The days had flown by and before he knew it, a year had passed. And what a year it had been. After Voyager landed, Seven and he had parted. After a week of battles with Starfleet, he and the other Maqui were finally pardoned. And to top it all off Kathryn had decided to become distant from him. He had tried to contact her several times, but when he found out that she had restated her relationship with Mark, he backed off.

So here he was in the hospital were the old Voyager EMH was practicing medicine. Unlike some of the crew, the doctor was thrilled to be needed so quickly. Apparently after the Dominion war ended a lot of the doctors in Starfleet retired, claiming that they had broken the Hippocratic Oath.

As the door slid open the Doctors secretary came out and greeted Chakotay.

"Mr. Chakotay, the Doctor will see you now."

"Thank you."

She led him toward one of the rooms, where he sat on the examining table and waited for the doctor to arrive.

The Doctor came in a few minutes later and frowned.

"Well it's about time you came to see me Chakotay. Honestly I expected this from the Captain but never from you. You were always so punctual when it came to your routine physicals."

Chakotay shook his head. "I'm sorry Doctor I really meant to come, but the time just seemed to fly by."

"That's no excuse and you know it. But since this is your first indiscretion I will let it slide just this once."

"Thank you doctor."

"Now please lie still."

The minutes seemed to pass slowly.

"Is everything all right Doctor?"

"Chakotay are you feeling allright?"

"I've been a little tired lately, but that's probably because I have been on and off shuttles for the last couple of days. I haven't had a good night sleep in about a week."

"Hmmmmmmmm."

The silence was killing him. He knew something had to be wrong. Despite to change the subject he squeaked out a question.

"How is the Captain? I haven't seen her in a long time Doctor."

"You haven't heard?"

"Apparently not."

"She is expecting her first child."

Chakotay swallowed. "Well if you see her offer my congratulations."

"I will indeed." Chakotay I am finished with your results. I am sorry to say that the virus that you were exposed to in the Delta Quadrant has returned. Your body is beginning to shut down and that's the reason that you have been so tired lately."

"But you have the antidote right?"

"Unfortunately, the antidote was destroyed by a fire at Starfleet Medical last year. The only other thing I can think of is contacting Kathryn Janeway and retrieving the antidote that way."

"No." Chakotay's answer was cold and direct. By no means will you tell Kathryn about this."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The Day he Found Out

Prt 2

A Year Earlier-

After Kathryn Janeway had returned Voyager back to the Alpha Quadrant, she was more than a little tired. In fact she was completely exhausted. So when the debriefings began she was ready for them to e over. As captain she had to be present for all of the crew's debriefings. But by far, the hardest for Kathryn to get through was Chakotay's debriefing. There were more than a few times that she had to excuse herself when she felt herself get teary-eyed.

Kathryn had found out through much older self about the relationship between Seven and Chakotay. She was more than shocked. She never thought that Chakotay, who had been apprehensive about Seven, would have ever married her. But the words that the Admiral had spoken tore her apart. In fact they not only tore her feelings for him apart, but also the friendship strings that had remained intact for years.

A month later it was all over. Kathryn had been promoted to Admiral. Chakotay had disappeared. Apparently there was a rumor going around Starfleet that he and Seven were eloping. Kathryn had never given credence to rumors, but this one was different.

So life began to get back to normal for Kathryn. The work of an Admiral started to pile on her desk, and she loved all the extra coffee perks she got to have as Admiral. She even got around to ordering the Sumatran blend of coffee that she missed having on Voyager.

And then he showed up. She hadn't spoken to him since Voyager had gone missing. And now he was here in person. Her brain which was temporally stunned for a moment, regained its control as she finally said his name.

"Hello Mark."

"Kath, it's so wonderful to see you."

"You too Mark. Tell me how are the kids and your wife doing."

Mark looked down at his feet, but didn't answer the question.

Kathryn sensed something was wrong, very wrong. "Mark?"

"You always did start with the hardest questions first didn't you Kath? The truth is that my wife took the kids and left. They left about a month ago."

"I'm so sorry Mark. Why did she leave?"

"I had to face the facts in front of me. I didn't love her the way that I loved you. And frankly I never got over the fact that I have loved you since I was a kid. My wife sensed it when you returned, and we were already having problems, and she left."

Kathryn was speechless. Maybe it was the fact that she had been waiting for years for him to tell him how he felt about her. Maybe it was the fact that she was getting older and felt completely alone. Or maybe she just wanted to be selfish for once in her life. Whatever the reason she found herself saying it out loud for him to hear.

"I love you to Mark."

Mark's head flew up. "Kath are you sure?"

"That I love you? Mark I have been sure of that for years. "

Kathryn walked over to where Mark sat. She kneeled in front of his chair. "I love you Mark and I want to be with you."

Mark smiled and leaned over and kissed her.

From that moment on the two of them were in-seperatable. They spent every day together. Kathryn was happy because she finally had someone who truly cared for her the way that she cared for him.

Kathryn's mom on the other hand, had not been as understanding as Kathryn. In fact the day that Kathryn had transported to Indiana to tell her mom, she was almost kicked out of the house.

Kathryn had only seen her mother this angry one other time in her life. And she was 15 at the time. That had been the day that she had taken her mom's car out for a spin. She had been very careful not to hit anything on her joyride out. And she parked the car back in the garage without any dents of scratches. But when her younger sister came out and told her that Mom had returned early, because she forgot one of her books in the car, she knew she was in huge trouble.

The look that her mom had given to her then was the same look that her mom was giving her now.

"Kathryn Janeway of all the people you have ever dated why would you date Mark?"

"We love each other Mom."

"I thought you were in love with that handsome man that you were with on Voyager!"

"Chakotay? Mom Chakotay and I were friends, and he's married to a woman half his age that could be my baby sister! How could I love a man like that?"

"The question is how could you ever love a man like Mark?"

"How could I not mom? You're the one who insisted that we be friends remember?"

"Kathryn certainly you're not going to hold me to something that I told you to do when you were 7!"

Kathryn stood up and faced her mom. "Why not?"

"Because you needed to make friends then! Kathryn if you want to be with Mark, I just hope that you really care for him. Because if you don't things will really get complicated quickly."

"Listen Mom, Mark and I belong together the way you and dad belong together! And this is the last time that you will ever bring up Chakotay's name!"

Gretchen shook her head and returned to the kitchen.

Kathryn stood in the living room for a moment. Before she charged out of the house she uttered a few last words.

"ONE LAST THING MOM! I'M GOING TO HAVE A BABY!"

And then the door slammed.

TBC

*FEEDBACK IS GOOD!*


	3. Chapter 3

The Day He found out

Pt 3

Chakotay wasn't sure how he felt about his current situation or the news about Kathryn. He really thought he didn't care. After all she was a grown women and she could make any choices that she liked. And if she wanted to pine after her old fiancé, who was he to judge. He had almost made himself believe what he thought until he got to the front door of the hospital.

He froze.

Coming up the stairs was a very pregnant Kathryn Janeway. All the thoughts that he had had previous to seeing her disappeared. His heart cracked under the pressure of seeing her. The emotions that he felt buzzed out like wild ravenous hornets. And he was powerless as his heart was stung hundreds of times.

He shook his head and quickly sat on the couch. He picked up the newspaper and pretended to read it while Kathryn made her way through the doors. She walked directly to the front desk and checked in. Chakotay at that point quickly made his escape.

Kathryn was feeling rather tired these days. The due date was approaching, and soon she was going to be a mother. She always thought that she would enjoy her pregnancy, but now that she was actually pregnant she wasn't so confident. She was thrilled to be having a baby; she just wasn't thrilled that Mark had to do every little thing for her.

When she was finally able to sit, the nurse came and got her. Kathryn slightly cursed under her breath. The nurses had watched her for 10 minutes trying to sit and when she finally accomplished the task, they wanted her to stand up.

She sat down on the examination bed, while her perky nurse asked her ridicules questions.

"So how are we feeling today?"

Kathryn took a deep breath. "I feel tired."

The nurse giggled. "Well of course you're tired you're having a baby."

Kathryn grumbled under her breath.

"What was that dear?"

"I said I know that I am having a baby. I have been carrying it around for months!"

"My someone's a little testy today."

"Why don't you come a little closer so I can show you how testy I can be."

The nurse scooted over to the door. "The doctor will be with you shortly."

Kathryn grinned internally and externally. Even thou she was pregnant she could still make people run.

The doctor arrived a few minutes later. He closed the door behind him.

"Well Kathryn I have to say you are quite a piece of work."

Kathryn turned her head. "And what do you mean by that?"

"It seems that my latest nurse just quit. Apparently she is a little afraid of you. Do you have anything to say to that?"

Kathryn sighed. "I only hope that she isn't interested in a career at Starfleet. "

"Honestly Kathryn I cannot run a practice without my nurses and this is the 5th one that you have scared off."

Kathryn opened her mouth to say something but instead decided not to. So instead she changed the subject. "Have you seen any of the former crew lately?"

"Just the usual ones. Samantha and her daughter, Tom and the baby. You know the usual."

Kathryn tried to relax.

"Have you seen Chakotay doctor?"

"No, I can't say that I have. I will be right back Kathryn I should get you some new vitamins."

Kathryn nodded. She noticed a few magazines that were on the counter. She went to grab one when all of the magazines and doctors folders fell on the ground. She cursed as she slid off the bed to pick them up. At that moment something caught her eye. Lying in a mess of magazines and charts was a folder with Chakotay's name on it. She picked it up from the pile and noticed a time and date on the chart. She finished putting the magazines and charts back on the table just as the doctor retuned.

"Here you go Kathryn."

"Doctor I want to ask you something."

"Certainly."

"Why did you lie about Chakotay?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Kathryn?"

Kathryn removed the magazines from the charts and held up Chakotay's for the doctor to see.

"Kathryn I have an oath to uphold. He only came in for a routine physical."

"Then why wouldn't you just say that?"

"Because I really didn't want to get into a conversation with you about a patients condition."

"Condition? What condition?"

"I'm sorry I said condition I meant health."

"Fine can I go now doctor?"

"Certainly, but please remember to take these vitamins."

Kathryn left the hospital and headed back to her apartment. When she finally got there she was exhausted and so sat on the couch to take a nap.

She was awoken later that night by a loud bagging on her door. When she finally opened the door 2 police officers were there.

"Admiral Janeway?"

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"I'm sorry to bother you maim, but there has been an accident."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The day he found out

Pt4

Everyone wanted to know what happens and after receiving gobs of emails today, I wrote the next chapter. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to write a review! Love, Pnsy.

Kathryn took a deep breath. "Please come inside."

The officers came in and watched a very pregnant Kathryn scoot toward the couch.

"I'm very sorry to deliver this news to you, but your mother died in a transporter accident earlier today."

Kathryn sat visibly stunned.

"It seems that the officer that was in charge of the transporter planted a misreprentation device that malfunctioned the transporter."

Kathryn was still in shock. "Do you know who the agent was?"

The officers seemed to turn pale right in front of her eyes.

"Yes maim."

"So don't just stand there tell me!"

After a heavy silence, one of the officers stepped forward.

"His name is Mark."

Kathryn fainted.

Chakotay was on a shuttle back toward his home on Dorvan when he heard the news broadcast. He was stunned to hear about Gretchen Janeway's passing, and made a mental note to send Kathryn his condolences once he returned to Dorvan. After all Mark would be there to comfort her.

It wasn't until the shuttle had made it to Jupiter Station that Chakotay learned the truth. It happened right as the shuttle was landing.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is your pilot. There is a breaking news story please check your monitors for additional information on channel 4."

Chakotay turned to channel 4 and was greeted with the awful news about Mark. He cursed himself inward and as soon as he exited the craft, he boarded a new transport and headed for Earth.


	5. Chapter 5

The Day He Found Out

Pt5

When Chakotay finally returned to Earth, he went directly to Starfleet. He figured that Kathryn, given the set of circumstances, would do one of two things. The first option would be that she barred herself in her paperwork. Or option two would be that she simply limited her contact with people. Chakotay knew what she was like with both options but he seriously hoped that it was option one and not the later.

On his side, Chakotay was beginning to get weaker. He shrugged it off knowing that now more than ever, Kathryn needed him to be by her side. He swallowed his pride, and started walking up the stairs to her office. He was greeted by her aide, who was happy to see him.

"I will ring her now Chakotay. "

"Thank you, I really appreciate it."

Kathryn's assistant looked back at Chakotay.

Kathryn was in her office. When her phone beeped.

"Yes?"

"There is someone here to see you."

"Who is it?"

"An old friend of yours. Apparently he is a little worried about you."

Kathryn gasped. There was only one person that would be difficult to see today. And she hoped that it wasn't him.

She closed her eyes as the door opened.

"Hello Kathryn."

Damn. The one person she didn't want to see today. But she smiled politely and told him to have a seat.

"What a wonderful surprise Chakotay, I wasn't expecting you."

"Kathryn, I wanted to offer my condolences."

Kathryn nodded her head but didn't look up from the computer screen. "Thank you Chakotay."

"Is there anything that you need Kathryn?"

"Other than another cup of tea?"

"I'm serious Kathryn."

The tone in his voice made Kathryn wince.

"What do you want me to say Chakotay? That I need help, or that I need you? If I can stand it when members of my family on Voyager died, I certainly can stand handling my mother dying!"

"All I want to do is help in any way I can Kathryn!"

"You want to help!" She got up from her chair and moved around the chair. "Chakotay look at me I'm pregnant and I'm having a baby. The baby isn't yours, WE are not in a relationship together and frankly Chakotay I really don't want to talk about my situation anymore!"

Chakotay stood up now. He was beginning to loose his temper.

"What is that you want from me Kathryn?"

"I don't want anything from you!"

"So you don't want my friendship either?"

Kathryn looked up at the man she had loved secretly for years. Her heart broke a few more times.

"Actually Chakotay there is one thing that you can do for me."

Chakotay's face softened.

"Name it Kathryn."

Kathryn sat down on the sofa and took a deep breath.

"Is your condition fatal?"

Chakotay swallowed hard. He had never lied to her. But after what she had just told him, he considered it for a moment. He was over her, over the heartbreak, over everything, or so he thought. He walked over to where she was sitting and kneeled in front of her. It was now or never.

"Kathryn I have wanted to tell you something for years."

Kathryn looked up into his eyes, and noticed something different about him. His eyes looked a tad lighter than they used to. And his skin around his face was beginning to peel.

"What is it Chakotay?"

"I'm still in love with you."

She wanted to answer him. But before she could he lost his balance and fell unconscious on the floor. TBC


	6. Chapter 6

The day he found out

Part 6.

Chakotay awoke in a hospital room. He had no idea how he had managed to get there. He was a little dizzy and a bit confused. He tried to remember how he had gotten to the hospital or the last place that he was before he came to the hospital.

In his confused state he didn't hear the knock at his door. He didn't even know that anyone was there until the door began to squeak open. He turned his head and in came Kathryn.

"Hi, may I come in Chakotay?"

Chakotay nodded.

Kathryn took a seat next to Chakotay. She looked at him but remained silent.

Chakotay was tired. But he tired to remember what he had said to Kathryn the last time that they had spoken. He knew that he had said something to her, but he couldn't remember what it was. Now he was frustrated and his anxiety of the current situation was building.

"Kathryn why are you here? More important than that why am I here?"

Kathryn raised her head slowly. "You fainted in my office Chakotay and I transported you here."

"I fainted? I have never fainted in my life!"

Kathryn swallowed. And then Chakotay saw her put on her Captain's mask. The face that he remembered on Voyager when she was upset about something.

"Why didn't you tell me Chakotay?"

"Tell you what?"

"About your condition Chakotay! I found out from the doctor. He had to tell me because if you didn't get a sample of my blood then you would have died! How could you do such a heartless thing when you know I need you!"

Chakotay gathered all of his strength, and sat up in the bed. "You had no right to do that Kathryn. This was my choice. The doctor should have never told you."

"So you thought it was ok for you to commit suicide? You never let me get away with that on Voyager. And I was the Captain! What makes you think that I would let you get away with that now, back here on Earth! "

Chakotay looked at her and then looked away. "You had no right Kathryn. And I had no right asking you when you were married to another man. Can you imagine what I would have felt like coming to you, when the man that you loved had his arms all around you? What a conversational piece that would have been Kathryn."

Kathryn stood up. "You could have said something Chakotay!"

Chakotay's voice began to get louder. "Like what Kathryn? Maybe I should have just introduced myself as the man who wanted to make love to you for years but couldn't because of Protocol!"

Kathryn raised her voice too. "Don't you even lay that one on me Chakotay! You were the one who found another woman before we got back to the Alpha Quadrant!"

"Kathryn I think that you should leave."

"I think so to. "

Kathryn reached the door and turned around to say something to him. But before she could, her water broke, and she was rushed to another part of the hospital to give birth.

36 hours later.

Kathryn held her younger sisters hand. They were both silent. The baby had been born. But had died shortly after birth. In all the midst of all the craziness a virus had attacked the baby's immune system.

Then came the bad news. The doctor had told her that, the virus was the same one that she had been infected with years earlier. And if she wanted to have a child she could only have one with someone who had contacted the same disease. This meant only one person. Chakotay.

Phoebe looked at her sister. "You should tell him Kathryn."

Kathryn gave her sister a look as she headed for the bathroom. "I'm not telling him anything and neither are you!"

"You two really do belong together! There is no one that is more stubborn than the two of you!"

Kathryn re-emerged from the bathroom fully dressed. "Whatever you say Phoebe now lets go home!"

"Kathryn you just gave birth you can't go home!"

"I have a busy day tomorrow Phoebe. I can't lie here in bed all day waiting for life to get better."

Phoebe shook her head. "Are you at least going to say goodbye to him?"

Kathryn didn't turn around. She simply said no.

In another part of the hospital the doctor strolled in Chakotay's room. Chaktoay was fully dressed and ready to leave the hospital. His tests showed the virus was now in remission, thanks to Kathryn Janeway. He knew that he had been ruff on her, and that he needed to apologize to her.

"So Doctor is it a boy or a girl?"

"Is what a boy or a girl?"

"I figured that I would give Kathryn's baby a present and I wanted to know if it was a boy or a girl?"

"Chakotay, Kathryn's baby died at delivery."

TBC

Keep that feedback coming! And thanks for all the great mail that I have been given!


	7. Chapter 7

The Day He Found Out

Part 7

A part of Chakotay was heartbroken. Even thou he had no part in the making of the child, he knew who deeply for years Kathryn had wanted one. He also knew that the news must have devastated her. He knew that she was gaining in years, like himself. And he knew that she was nearing the time when she could never have children again.

The doctor studied Chakotay closely. Even thou he was only a hologram he knew how Chakotay felt about Kathryn Janeway. It had been apparent for years. Not only to him but also to others.

"There was nothing that any of us could do Chakotay."

"I just feel like somehow it was my fault. We were arguing when she left…"

"Chakotay, trust me that had nothing to do with it. I am actually positive about it."

Chakotay sighed deeply. "How could you be so sure doctor? I have seen a lot of women give birth in our village growing up. Sometimes complications would set in and…"

The doctor took his hand and placed it on Chakotay's shoulder.

"I shouldn't do this. But I feel that this is very important for you to know Chakotay. Please have a seat."

"The reason that Kathryn lost the baby, was because she wasn't compatible. The virus that you have she also has. I didn't realize it at the time but she can only have a baby if you're the one who father's it. The virus that you contacted on the planet makes it impossible for her to give birth without it. And for you it's impossible for you to live without the copy of the blood from the virus."

Chakotay sat stunned.

"Does she know Doctor?"

"I had to tell her Chakotay when the baby didn't make it."

"Can I see her?"

"Unfortunately she went against my orders and checked herself out of the hospital."

"What!"

"She left hours ago."

"How could she do that?"

The doctor smiled. "Because she's Kathryn Janeway."

Chakotay smiled back. "That she is. Do you happen to know where she went?"

"My guess is that she probably went home with her sister."

Back in Indiana, Phoebe was putting the last finishing touches on dinner. She made a lovely roasted chicken and some side vegetables. She was planning on backing some bread, but she had grown tired and replicated it instead.

"Kathryn, dinner should be ready in about a half hour!"

Kathryn emerged from her bedroom upstairs. "I'm going for a walk Phoebe; I will be back in a little while."

Phoebe nodded. She knew her sister was having a difficult time with her new-found circumstances. Her sister was strong, but also unable to bounce back when life gave out difficult situations. Phoebe knew that she was going to have to keep an eye on her sister, now more than ever.

Chakotay arrived in Bloomington Indiana, hoping to find Kathryn and speak to her. He got directions to the Janeway house, and began to walk down the road. Chakotay had never been to Indiana. On either side of the road there were many tall Maples, Oaks, and Plum trees. Chakotay's home had never been so lush and he admired the fullness, and tallness of the trees around him. He was rounding the corner when he saw a large farm, completely surrounded by corn. He spotted the name on the mailbox and sighed.

_THE JANEWAYS_

Slowly he made his way up the path toward the farmhouse. The house was completely covered in flowers. There were daisies, pansies, tulips, roses, daylilies everywhere. And the house itself was covered in a large vine of heavy scented Jasmine.

He sighed heavily once more before knocking on the door.

"Come in," Came the voice from inside.

Chakotay opened the door and peered inside. The house was completely modern in the inside. And everything was clean and organized. He was so entranced in thought that he didn't even notice a women coming up toward him.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I was looking for Kathryn Janeway. My name is Chakotay I served with her on Voyager."

Phoebe's mouth nearly hit the floor. "I know who you are. But you're even more handsome in person than you are on TV." Phoebe smacked her hand over her mouth as soon as she uttered the words. Chakotay merely smiled, visibly amused that he could still turn heads, even thou he was old. He winked at her and she nearly fell backward, which Chakotay chuckled at.

"Please come in Chakotay. My sister went out for a walk, but she should be back later. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I couldn't impose."

Phoebe gave him a sideway's glance. "Handsome, your not imposing at all. I will whip up some Vegetarian casserole for you, while we wait. You are a vegetarian right?"

"Yes, but you don't need to go to all that trouble."

"It's no trouble. By the way, I'm Phoebe, Kathryn's younger sister."

Chakotay sat at the bar and watched Phoebe cook. The two of them swapped stories about Kathryn and about their lives. CHakotay was visibly amused by her. Phoebe was a lot like her sister, as much as she was different.

Suddenly the door swished open and in entered Kathryn. She didn't see Chakotay. "Phoebe you'll never guess I ran into the neighbor's dog again, you know the one that's always humping my leg.

Phoebe laughed as she emerged from the kitchen. "We have company Kathryn."

"Really who is it?"

"It's a surprise."

Kathryn hurried into the kitchen and saw Chakotay setting on the stool.

"Hello Kathryn."

She pointed at him. "Why on earth are you here?"

"I wanted to speak to you."

"Well, I don't want to speak to you!"

"Frankly Kathryn, we need to talk. It's important."

"She turned around and headed back toward the door. But he followed her.

"Kathryn stop. I know about the baby, and why you lost him. The doctor told me."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

The Day he found out

Pt8

Kathryn was silent. She didn't turn around and she didn't look at Chakotay. Instead she opened the front door and left.

Phoebe had overheard their conversation and bolted into the room. She was just about to go after Kathryn when she heard the beeping of an incoming transmission. She had been waiting for some information from Starfleet all day. But as she turned on the monitor and read the information, her voice cracked as she called for Chakotay.

Chakotay slowly made his way into the room. He was saddened by Kathryn's reaction and he secretly wished that he had handled it better. But when he began to read the letter from Starfleet Investigations he nearly turned blue, from not breathing.

_STARFLEET INVESTAGTIONS_

_Case #1256.79_

TO- Phoebe Janeway

We have some news regarding your official inquiry.

As you have requested we have tracked down Mr. Mark Johnson's family. We regret to inform you that Mrs. Johnson and her two sons were found last week. Apparently the two children had been suffocated, and Mrs. Johnson was found stabbed.

Further investigations revel that a trace wound on Mrs. Johnsons arm revel the DNA of Mark Johnson.

At that time Starfleet gave notice to your mother, Gretchen Janeway of the situation. However, Mark Johnson acquired the information illegally. When he found out that Gretchen Janeway knew he devised a means of eliminating her.

When we investigated the remains we found Gretchen Janeway, and an unknown Man. Final analysis reveals that the body of the unknown man is NOT that of Mark Johnson.

END TRANSMISSION


	9. Chapter 9

The Day he found out

Part 9

The following moments were silent. Chakotay for his part didn't know what to say, or even begin how to say it. In the early years of their journey, Kathryn had always said kind things about her fiancé. It never occurred to him how difficult it must have been for her away from him, or the shock that she was going to receive about him now.

Phoebe was the first to speak. She spun around in her chair, and sighed heavily.

"You know Chakotay; I always sensed that something was wrong. After Kathryn returned to Earth, Mark was so cold to everyone. I assumed that he was taking the whole situation hard. But I never thought that he would do something so cold."

"Phoebe, why did you ask for a private investigation from Starfleet?"

"Honestly I felt strange when I found out that Mark had left his wife. Kathryn had told me about it a week after they had been together, and something just didn't sound right. Mark's wife had a good job here in Indiana; this is where all of her friends and family were. It just didn't sound right. When I told mom about it she did some digging as well, and apparently she found the dirt I was looking for. Unfortunately so did Mark."

"I need to find her Phoebe. Especially since Mark is still hanging around alive. Who knows what that man will do if he finds her alone."

There was a slam of the front door, and Phoebe and Chakotay both jumped at the sound. Chakotay put his hand on his phaser in his pocket. He was on edge after reading the transmission."

But his edge eased a bit when he heard Kathryn's voice.

"Phoebe where are you?"

Phoebe and Chakotay both darted out of the room and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the sight in front of them. Standing in the doorway, was Kathryn.

Kathryn yelled at both of them. "It's a trap get down."

Chakotay and Phoebe hit the floor, just as Kathryn was stunned by a phaser.

Chakotay got up and aimed for the door. A woman entered, and he was so surprised as she came out of the shadows that he lost his grip on his phaser. The women heard the sound of the phaser hitting the floor, and grabbed her phaser from her side pocket.

Kathryn was still unconscious on the floor next to the couch.  
The women shouted at Chakotay. He recalled the voice immediately.

"Seven?"

Indeed it was Seven. She placed the phaser on stun and shot Chakotay in the chest. Chakotay dropped sharply toward the ground. Seven looked pleased as she walked over to his body. She hogtied his arms around his back and tied him to a pillar in the living room. Satisfied with her work she called out to someone in the doorway.

A man entered and smiled at Seven

"Good work, I knew I could count on you."

Seven pointed at Kathryn's body. "What shall we do with her Mark?"

Mark looked at Seven's body and licked his lips. "Place her next to that one. After all now that I have you my dear I don't need that wreck any longer."

Seven complied. She finished tying up Kathryn just as Mark was placing the explosives outside the house. Mark smiled as he saw her. "Everything in order my dear?"

Seven shook her head, as Mark activated the explosives. He smiled at her. "We have 60 seconds let's get out of here Seven. The both of the beamed away in a shower of light.

Phoebe had sensed something was wrong and she had rolled toward the kitchen. She hid in the root cellar during all of the commotion. She raised the trapped door and saw her sister, and Chakotay tied up. Thinking quickly she grabbed a knife from the kitchen and cut through the ropes. She dragged Kathryn's body and slid it down the stairs. She was just finishing cutting through Chakotay's ropes when she heard a familiar sound. Something that her father had taught her came rushing to her brain.

Her head went up. She grabbed Chakotay's body and rolled it down the stairs. She had just latched the hatch on the root cellar when every bone in her body shook. She was slammed against the concrete walls, and she fell unconscious to the floor.

Several hours later Kathryn's eyes began to open slowly. She tired to get up but she was feeling dizzy. She tried to focus with her eyes. She saw a lamp and a small table. She realized that she was warm. She was covered in blankets. She saw a shadow in the corner, and she was about to scream when she heard a familiar voice.

"Kathryn its Chakotay can you hear me?"

Kathryn shook her head as best as she could.

"What happened?"

Chaktoay shook his head. "Honestly Kathryn I don't remember much. But I'm sure that your sister could tell us, if she ever wakes up. But she is still unconscious."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

The day he found out

10

Seven had run into Mark after she and Chakotay had decided to call it quits. At that time she was experiencing anger and frustration. Chakotay had not wallowed for her, and that had caused her great grief. When she had found out that Chakotay had harvested feelings for Kathryn for years her anger turned to frustration. She felt used, and she wanted revenge on both of them.

When Mark first laid eyes on Seven, his mouth began to water. She was the apex of every man's fantasy. She was brilliant and brave and had the body of a goddess. And the best part of all was that she hated Kathryn Janeway as much as he did. Kathryn had promised to bear his children. His! And when she failed to do so, because of a preexisting condition it made him furious. His first wife had crossed him also, and ended up dead. Now Kathryn Janeway had the same fate. Or so he thought.

The plan to kill her went without a hitch. In fact it went better than he could imagine, considering that Kathryn's love was sentenced to die with her. He recalled her face when he had stunned her, and it made him grin. He grabbed Seven and kissed her deeply, enjoying the spoils of his adventure.

It had been hours. Kathryn sat next to her sister who was still unconscious. She and Chakotay didn't speak. Every once in a while Kathryn would glance over at him, but stay silent. Chakotay wanted to say something to her but he didn't want to fight. In fact he really didn't know what to say to her. He knew that her suffering was great, and that she was embarrassed about her current condition. But he wanted to help, he wanted her. He always had wanted her.

"Kathryn, could we talk for a second?"

Kathryn shook her head and adjusted her sister's towel on her forehead. "Chakotay now really isn't a good time."

Chakotay sighed. "When is it ever a good time to talk about something important with you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean Kathryn. You always hid your feelings from me. And when something epic happened in your life you didn't even mention it to me. I had to find out the hard way."

"And what about you Chakotay? I had to find out from the doctor about your situation as well. So I really don't think that you should be criticizing me about my choices!"

Chakotay stopped then. He realized that she was right. He had hidden his problem from her. And for once he felt bad about it.

"Kathryn, I'm sorry but I didn't think that it was appropriate to tell you given the circumstances. After all you were pregnant with another man's child."

Kathryn mumbled something. But he didn't hear it.

"What did you say Kathryn?"

Kathryn turned and faced Chakotay. "I said I really know how to pick them!"

Phoebe groaned. "Do you two do anything but fight?"

Kathryn turned and hugged her sister. "I was so worried Phoebe I thought maybe you were going to die."

Phoebe smiled. "Afraid not."

Checotah joined Kathryn next to Pheobe. "Do you have any idea how we got down here Phoebe?"

Phoebe turned to him. "Actually I do. I kind of threw you both down the stairs just before the bomb went off. I had to hurry to get you both down here safely."

Chakotay jaw hit the floor. "You carried both of us?"

"Well dragged is probably a better word. As for you two, you have spent so many years fighting each other. Why don't you just admit it, you are crazy for one another and you love one another."

Kathryn turned and faced Chaktoay. "She's right you know. I am crazy about you Chakotay. I have been in love with you for years. In fact I think I was in love with you the first time that you introduced me to my animal guide."

Chakotay chuckled at the memory and took her hand. "And I have been in love with you ever since I beamed aboard your ship."

Phoebe sighed loudly. "Finally, and it only took you two 7 years and being stranded in a bomb shelter to figure it out!"

The next noise they heard was that of a man who worked for Starfleet rescue.

EPILOGUE

A warrant went out for the capture of Seven and Mark. But years later they still hadn't been found. Every once in a while Kathryn jokes that they probably went back to the Delta Quadrant.

Kathryn and Chakotay were married later that year. 9 months later she had twins, a daughter and a son.

As the years passed Kathryn and Chakotay's love continued to grow.

The day that Kathryn passed away, Chakotay said a silent prayer for her, reminding her that he would always be with her. That night, Chakotay died in his sleep. The doctors say that it was just his time.

But my sister and I know the truth. That his spirit could not live one day without hers.

The End.

*Thank you everyone for your feedback! Check out the poll question on my profile… Voting is ending soon! And unlike some votes, your vote actually does count! LOL And have a great day!- And check out some of my other stories if you have a chance!


End file.
